The Unexpected
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: You should always expect the unexpected. Seventeen year old Serena is entering her senior year. The only problem? Her stupid "brother" Darien Chiba. What will happen when tensions begin to boil over? Completely AU. Mix of Japanese and American names.
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity: **I know, a new story is the **LAST** thing I need right now. But I am facing serious writer's block with my others. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I'd put it down on paper, so to speak. I do not own anything in this story except the plot idea. All the charactors you may recognize belong to Ms. Naoko Takeuchi. I use other references, but I do not own them. They will prolly belong to Joss Whedon or J.K. Rowling cuz that's the type of girl I am. Please let me know what you think. This is my first Sailor Moon story, so please be gentle. Thanks! :)

* * *

'Dear Diary~

I've had you since Rei gave you to me on my birthday, two months ago, and I've never used you. Pathetic much. Anyway, today is the first day of my last year of high school. Thank heavens! I'm seventeen, almost done with school (college **has** to be better, right?), and I have a kick ass group of friends. Everything is perfect. Well...almost. If only I could get rid of my stupid brother. I guess he's not really my brother though. Let me explain. Darien Chiba aka Mr. Tall, Dark, and Annoying aka every girl's dream (except me of course, ew) has lived with my family for thirteen years. When he was five, he and his parents were in a car crash. Darien was the only survivor. Since my dad and his dad were best friends, Dad took it upon himself to become his guardian.

Darien wasn't always a jerk. Growing up, we were best friends (probably because the doctors thought it'd be better to wait to send him to school until I was old enough to go with him). It wasn't until we got to junior high that he became the devil himself. It probably didn't help our hostility when I 'accidentally' threw my show at him. Oh well. Yikes! I've got to get ready. I'll write later.

~Serena Tsukino'

"So it was an accident that you threw your three-inch stiletto heel at me?" a deep voice said from behind Serena.

Serena screamed and slammed her diary shut. "What are you doing in here?" she asked in a murderous tone.

"Well," Darien started. "If you would've come down when I called you, then I wouldn't have to be here. Now come on. I don't want to be late."

Serena rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing her school bag. "We won't be late. It's not like you drive the speed limit anyway."

Darien held her bedroom door open for her. "Just be grateful that I don't make you walk."

* * *

The ride to school was made in silence, as usual. As soon as Darien parked, Serena jumped out of the car and ran to the courtyard where she saw her friends. "Serena! You're early!" Amy Mizuno exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Let me guess, Darien drove." Lita Kino said.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I told him he never drives the speed limit. But he won't listen."

"But his driving adds a sense of danger to his already salty goodness appearance." Mina Aino gushed.

"Oh please Mina! You're starting to sound like Rei." The last group member, Rei Hino, went to a different school. She'd had quite the crush on Darien for years. It wasn't until she met Darien's friend Jadeite Williams, Jed for short, that she stopped fawning over him.

Mina shrugged. "At least she's over him."

"Thank gods. I don't think I could've stood one more day of her drooling over that baka!"

"Must be talking about Darien." Nephrite Shields, one of Darien's friends and Lita's boyfriend, said, coming up to the group. Lita smiled and kissed him.

"Who's talking about me?" Darien asked, joining the group along with Jadeite, Zoicite Reynolds, and Kunzite Smith.

"Serena." Nephrite said.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I called you a baka." She looked at Nephrite. "See what you did? You brought this plague down upon us." She turned back to the other boys. "No offense Jed, Zoi, or Kun."

The three in question help up their hands and shook their heads. Darien, however, glared at his 'sister.' He smirked. "With a mouth like that, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Or is it you just can't keep one?" That was a low blow and Darien knew it, but he just couldn't help himself.

Serena's last boyfriend was Seiya Kou. She loved him and gave him everything (not that Darien knew she lost her innocence to him). After that night, when Serena had given herself, Seiya left town with his two brothers, no note no nothing. It had taken months to put Serena back together. Even Darien had been worried about her.

Serena looked at Darien with pure hatred in her tear filled eyes and slapped him. After leaving a bright red mark on his face, stunning everyone into silence, she turned and headed to class.

* * *

Darien rubbed his sore cheek. It was lunchtime and it **still** stung. He hadn't seen Serena all day, which was normal since he as in all AP classes, but he wanted to apologize. Kunzite sat at the table with Jadeite and Nephrite. "Well? What did Mina say?"

Kunzite sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. He didn't want to repeat what his girlfriend had said. It hadn't been very lady like. "Pretty much she called you some choice words and said you'd better apologize. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You really don't want to know."

Darien's eyes widened. He knew how warped Mina could be. He also knew she'd really do it. "Where is she? I'll go now."

"I wouldn't yet." Zoicite said, remembering everything his girlfriend told him. "Ames said to let her cool down a bit."

Nephrite nodded. "Most definitely. Lita said she was pissed."

Jadeite chuckled. "I'd hate to be you right now. Wait till Rei finds out. Or worse, Amara."

Darien let his head hit the table. He was a dead man. He wasn't completely afraid of Rei; all she'd do is yell...loudly. But Amara...he was definitely afraid of Amara. Amara Tenoh, although a girl, could take down any guy, anywhere. She was someone you really didn't want to piss off.

Amara and her girlfriend, Michelle Keioh, were two years older than Serena and one year older than Darien. They all met freshman year and in no time, Amara and Michelle were like Serena's protective sisters. Seiya was lucky that they didn't find out what he did till **after** he left. "I am going to die." groaned Darien. His four best friends patted his back and simply nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Serena said while wiping her tear stained cheek with Lita's handkerchief. "That was low. Even for him."

"It was. But you know how boys are. They can't keep their big mouths shut and they don't think before speaking." Amy said, trying to pacify Serena.

Mina shook her head. "That's no excuse. Darien's a smart guy. He's not like other boys." She grinned. "You should tell Amara."

The other three gasped. "T-tell A-Amara?!" Lita choked out. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

Serena looked at her blond friend with wide eyes. "I may despise the man, but I don't want him dead. I couldn't live with the guilt."

Mina's shoulders sagged. "Fine. Spoil my fun."

"You know," Amy started. "You could just tell Rei. She wouldn't kill him, but he'd definitely feel sorry."

Lita laughed nervously. "Amy, have I ever told you how much you scare me sometimes?"

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day. Serena sighed; her senior year wasn't starting off so well. She was still upset with Darien so she decided she'd just walk home. She hadn't gone very far when Darien pulled up next to her. "Serena, what are you doing?"

"Walking home." she said in a crisp voice.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Serena, I'm sorry. I never meant to say that."

She topped walking and turned to the car. "Are you actually apologizing? You stopped caring about me a long time ago. Why start now?" She started walking again. "Tell Mom I'll be home later."

Darien gave a frustrated sigh and drove off, leaving Serena alone. _Finally_, she thought. She wouldn't let him know it, but his comment hurt her. It cut her deeper than anything else had. _Maybe I should tell Amara_, she thought. She shook her head. _Nah. I don't want my friend to go to jail over me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei smiled when she turned and saw Jadeite running towards her. She unconsciously straightened her shrine outfit and waved at him. Jadeite smiled and hugged his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "How was school?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was school. How 'bout you?"

Jadeite paused a bit, not sure to tell Rei about Darien's comment to Serena. "You know, same old same old."

Rei nodded. "Lita said Serena was pissed at Darien. But that's nothing new."

"Yeah. But you should've seen the mark on his cheek. I think it finally faded."

She stopped sweeping and looked at her boyfriend. "Serena hit Darien? What did he do?"

Jadeite sweatdropped. "Eh...well...you see..."

"Jadeite!" she snapped. "What did Darien do?"

"He kinda sorta brought up Seiya." he said, crumbling under Rei's intense gaze. _Aw man_, he thought as he followed and extremely pissed Rei to her room. _Darien is going to kill me._

_

* * *

I'm going to kill you Jadeite_. Darien thought as Rei yelled at him over the phone. "YOU STUPID BAKA!" Rei yelled. "HOW DARE YOU HURT SERENA LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! OH WAIT! YOU'RE A GUY! YOU DON'T THINK! Sorry Jed. WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Darien glared at his ceiling as he brought his phone back to his ear. "Look Rei, I know I crossed a line. Don't forget, I was just as pissed at Seiya as you were. I may not get along with the little meatball head, but no one deserves that. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped. I don't need you telling me how stupid I am. I'm angry enough with myself as is. I don't need you fanning the flames. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take some pain relief to get rid of this migraine that has suddenly hit. I will talk to you later. Goodbye."

He hung up without any response from Rei. He sighed and ran a hand through his ivory locks. It'd been an hour or two since school had let out and Serena still wasn't home. When Irene asked why Serena wasn't with him, Darien made up some story about Serena wanting to walk home since it was such a nice day, saying that she'd probably got distracted by the arcade. It was probably true. He'd give her one more hour. If she hadn't called by then, then he'd call her.

* * *

Andrew Furuhata smiled when the doors to the Game Crown Center opened, revealing Serena. His smile soon faltered when he saw the look on her face. He turned to his fiancé, Trista Meioh, and said, "Serena's here and looks down. I think we need a double chocolate milkshake."

Trista nodded. "On it." She disappeared into the back.

"Hey Andy." Serena said, sitting on her usual barstool.

"Hey Sere. What's got you down?"

She smiled slightly. Andrew was the only one that called her Sere. "I just didn't have a very good day at school."

"Well, that's no good." Trista said, returning with the milkshake. She set it down in front of Serena. "Eat up." Serena mumbled a 'thank you' before submerging herself in her milkshake. Trista smiled. "So, what happened? Your senior year is supposed to be the best."

Serena wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Someone should tell that to Darien."

Andrew and Trista shared a look and then turned back to Serena. "What'd he do this time?" Andrew asked.

Serena sighed. "He just said something that really upset me. Mina thinks I should tell Amara."

Trista's eyes widened. "It was bad enough to tell my cousin?"

Serena nodded. "Well," Andrew started. "Luck for Darien that she and Michelle are currently in Africa."

"Actually, they're back. They just got home late last night."

Serena choked on her shake. "Oh gods. Darien is going to die."

Andrew looked nervous. "I think you'd better talk to Amara and Michelle before one of the others do."

Serena nodded, standing up. "You're probably right. Thanks for the milkshake guys. I'll see you later."

* * *

Michelle had just finished unpacking when the doorbell rang. "Amara, honey!" she yelled. "Would you please get that?"

"No problem." Amara yelled back. She turned off the TV and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Bunny!"

Serena smiled at the older woman. "Amara! Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved out of the way and closed the door behind Serena. She leaned down to give Serena a hug. "How'd you know we were back?"

"Trista told me. I just came from the arcade."

"Who was it?" Michelle asked, coming down the stairs. "Oh Bunny! How nice to see you." The aqua haired beauty gave the small blond a hug. "How are you?"

Serena shrugged and followed Amara and Michelle into the living room. "I've been better." she said while curling up in one of the plush chairs.

"Uh-oh. What'd Darien do now?" Michelle asked.

Serena smiled to herself, her friends knew her so well. Amara switched into protective mode. "Do I need to hurt him?"

Serena shook her head. "There's no need. I think my slap was punishment enough. He did try to apologize."

"Well, what'd he say?"

"He unintentionally brought up Seiya." The other two females gasped. "I think I just overreacted."

Michelle half-smiled. "At least he tried to apologize."

"Which is weird." both Amara and Serena muttered.

Michelle's smile grew to a full, knowing one. "You know what they say. Always expect the unexpected."

Serena shook her head and glanced at her watch. "Holy cripes! I got to get home. Mom's probably freaking."

Amara grabbed the keys to her motorbike. "Give her a call and tell her I'll bring you home and we're on our way."

Serena nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She really should've called earlier. She dialed number one on her speed dial and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Irene said on the other line.

"Hey Mom."

"Serena! Where are you? Darien was getting ready to call you. He seems a little worried."

_Worried? Darien? About me?_ Serena shook her head, her mom was just exaggerating. "Mom, I'm fine. I'm at Amara and Michelle's. Amara's going to bring me home. We're leaving right now."

"Okay dear. See you soon."

There was a click on the other line. Serena closed her phone and placed it back in her bag. "Problem?" Michelle asked.

Serena shook her head. "No. I'll see you later." She waved at Michelle and followed Amara out.

**

* * *

Trinity: ** First off, I'd like to thank you guys for your reviews. I was a little shocked to see so many when I opened my email today. It means a lot. Now for the hard part. My writing/updating may become sporadic or depressing. My fiance lost his job Wednesday. He wanted to talk about his options today. He's probably moving to California to live with his dad, there's more job possibilities out there. Which is really depressing since I can't go with him. I'm still in college, which is fully paid, and my sister's having a baby in August and I'm the babysitter. I'm really upset right now. But I'll try not to let it affect my writing a whole lot. It is, after all, my escape from reality. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that you Serena?" Irene asked upon hearing the front door close.

Serena appeared moments later. ""Yeah." She sniffed the air. "Mmm...what's for dinner?"

"We're having meatloaf and mashed potatoes. There's also a cherry pie in the oven." She turned to face her daughter. "Serena, why didn't you come home with Darien?"

Not wanting to rat out Darien, for some reason, Serena told a little white lie. "It was so nice outside. Besides, I wanted to hit the arcade. I'm glad I did too. That's how I found out Amara and Michelle were home."

Irene smiled. "That's what Darien said. I'm glad you got to see your friends." She grabbed some plates from the cupboard. "Be a dear and go get Darien. Dinner's done."

Serena nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Darien was sprawled out on his bed, contemplating why he was worried about Serena so much, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said before pulling a pillow over his face. He heard the door open, the floorboards creak a little, and then the door closing.

"Hey Darien." a soft voice said.

Darien quickly sat up and tossed his pillow to the floor. "Serena! When'd you get home?"

She shrugged. "A few minutes ago. Mom sent me to get you for dinner."

She turned to leave. "Wait!" Darien yelled. Serena turned back to face him. "Serena, I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I didn't mean—"

"I slept with him." Serena whispered, not meeting Darien's eyes. _What the? Why did I just tell him that?_

"What?"

This time she looked at him. "I slept with Seiya. The night before his left actually. That's why I got so upset today. I'm sorry for slapping you."

Darien's hand instinctively went to his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I definitely deserved it."

Serena gave a small smile. "Are we actually having a civilized conversation?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I think we are."

She sighed and sat next to him. "You know, this whole despising each other thing really takes a lot of energy."

"Yes, yes it does."

"What do you say we call a truce? We've been fighting for six years. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of it."

Darien nodded. "I am too. Alright. A truce it is."

The two shook hands. "Come on." Serena said, standing up. "Dinner's ready. Mom's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

* * *

All through dinner Irene kept her eye on Serena and Darien. Something had changed between the two since this morning. They weren't bickering or glaring at each other. "Serena." Irene started while Serena helped wash dishes. "Did something happen at school today?"

Serena placed a plate in the drying rack. "No. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason. It's just that you and Darien are usually at each other throats. Tonight was a nice break from the norm."

Serena smiled. "We just decided that our energy was best spent elsewhere. We've got a truce."

"That's good. I hope it lasts a long time."

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Rei asked over the phone.

Serena sighed and began to pet her cat Luna. "Yes Rei. Both Darien and I apologized for our behavior earlier."

"I still can't believe he said that! That was totally uncalled for."

"I know Rei."

"I mean—"

"Rei." Serena said, cutting the priestess off. "I've had a long, very emotional day. Darien and I have decided to be adults and call a truce. I don't want to hear anymore about it. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." She pressed the 'END' button and placed the phone in its cradle. She sighed and rolled onto her back. "Ugh! I'm never going to hear the end of this."

* * *

"No way!" Lita exclaimed. "I don't believe it."

Rei stared into her drink and nodded. "It's true. Serena told me herself."

Mina shook her head. "There's no way the two of them would call a truce."

"Who called a truce?" Amy asked, finally arriving at the cafe.

"Darien and Serena." the other three said.

Amy dropped her books. "What?"

Lita took a bite of her pie. "Serena told Rei that she and Darien have called a truce."

"That's impossible." Amy said. She picked up her books and slid into the booth next to Rei. "Especially after today. I wonder what made them do that."

Mina stirred her orange soda, a smirk on her face. "Well, Kunzite told me that Darien was really worried about Serena today. She walked home today and was very late."

"He did sound rather irate today when I called him." Rei said thoughtfully. "I thought it was just because he got slapped."

"You guys don't think...no, there's no way." Amy said.

"What?" Lita asked.

"Well...you don't think Darien has developed feelings for Serena...do you?"

The other three choked on their drinks. "You know," Lita started, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I think you're right."

Mina grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I knew they'd get together someday."

"They're not together Mina." Amy pointed out.

"Not yet." Rei said with a devious smirk. "They just need a push in the right direction." Amy's protests couldn't be heard over her friends' plotting. Whether the blue-haired genius liked it or not she was involved.

**

* * *

Trinity:** Sorry for the late and rather short chapter. Among other things, I've lost my inspiration for this story. Just in case you guys haven't read any of my other stories, I've had a lot going on. I had surgery, my fiance joined the Marines, and my sister had her baby 12 weeks early. Everything is going fine and we're hoping to bring Emma (my niece) home next month or in August. I'll try and write more, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
